the wrong kill
by ishipselary
Summary: Dexter finally found the wrong person to kill so what happens when it catches up to him? Will he be able to hid from Magnus and the rest?
1. Chapter 1

_*Dexter*_  
People think they know me but really they have no idea. Nobody really understands my dark passenger. I am Dexter Morgan, I am a warlock, and I kilobytes t doesn't matter who they are they could be mundane, supernatural, nephlim, or demon. That brings us to the worst kill I ever made. Jace Herondale. Why did I think I could do it and get away with it. He was very popular shadow hunter. How could I be so stupid.

**48 hours before. **

"Hey Dex." I was zoned out until I heard deb my sister. She was always there for me even tho she wasn't really my sister. I was adopted. She's a faerie. "Dex what's up?"  
"Oh hey Deb." I wanted to tell her that I was planing to kill Jace but she would freak. See was starring at me. Her pure blue eyes looking almost through me.  
"Oh hey that's all I get. Fuck Dexter why are you like this?" She flung her head so I could she the pointyness of her ears.  
"What do you mean?" I'm not very good when it comes to interactions with people even Deb sometimes. This is one of those times.  
"I'm mean why the fuck are you being so secretive?" I guess I owe her some explanation.  
"Um I just I'm trying to..." Come Dexter think of something "see if you are really nosey and you are." That probably wasn't a good excuse. I can tell by the look on her face.  
"We'll damn Dexter of course I would be you're my brother it freaks me out when you are all secretive. It's like you are planing to kill some one." I laugh slightly at the comment. It was a very awkward laugh but she joined in.  
"I have to go Deb. But you can stay here if you want." She sat further back in the chair. She was looking at my collection of teeth. I keep one tooth from each kill as a souvenir. I leave my apartment. Trying to figure out where I could find Jace. He likes parties and there's one tonight.

_*tmi*_  
He's gone really gone. I can't believe it the love of my life is gone. No one knows where he is he's just gone. Alec thinks he's died but I do not want to believe it. It's true tho Alec's parabitia rune is faded that only happens when the other has died. It was just hours ago he was here. I should have never let him go out to that party. I should have went with him. I am Clary Fray, I am a nephlim, and my boyfriend is dead.

**48 hours before. **

"So you're going to let your stunning attractive boyfriend go to a party all by himself?" he gave me his usual half smile. I really didn't want him to go but there was no way i was going to change his mind. His gold eyes flicker from the light of the lamp in his room.  
"I don't really have a choice do I?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Jace smiled and pushed me on the bed. I look up to see his face slowly getting closer to my face. I prop myself up on my elbows. I close the space in between us. Our lips brush softly. Jace moves his face to my ear.  
"You can still come with me you know." He whispers in my ear. I know I should go with him but something about going to a downworlder party just doesn't seem appealing. After Magnus's party I really don't want to go.  
"Ya but after the last party I don't think i want to go." he looks at me like i'm speaking a different langue.  
"Oh it was just Simon who turned to a rat. It's not like that happens at every party." I gave him a dirty look. There are footsteps coming from down the hall. There was a distinct click of the footsteps that suggests it's Isabelle. She opens the door.  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting but we should probably get ready to go if you still want to." Jace kisses me and walks over to Izzy. She had a very interesting outfit on. She has thigh high boots on, a black leather skirt on that barely went down past her fingertips, she has really pretty top on well if it was longer. It only goes down to her belly button. It"s a very pretty shade of purple it's tight around her waist but not to tight the top is low cut and ruffley. Without any other words they are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Dexter*_  
I finally found him but he's not alone. He's with some girl by the dark of her hair I suspect she's a Lightwood. She doesn't have very much clothing on but not very many people do in this club. Maybe I should get closer or maybe I should just stay here. I haven't really decided I want to get his girl friend a drink.  
"Dexter? Dexter Morgan? How long has it been?" Shit it's Magnus Bane. He was a some what close friend around 300 years ago.  
"Magnus Bane it's been like 300." I see Magnus got himself a new friend. A tall dark haired shadow hunter boy. His eyes are very captivating a very bright blue.  
"Really that long? This is Alec he's my boyfriend." We'll that was surprising I guess. He has been very colourful through the years.  
"Nice to meet you Alec." He keeps looking over at Jace and the dark haired girl. Oh shit they are coming over here.  
"Alec I didn't expect to see you here." She must know him.  
"Ya bro parties aren't really you." Bro? Of course these are his siblings fucking great.  
"Well nice to meet you all but I have to go." We will be meeting later Jace you just don't know it.  
"But you didn't meet us yet." Why can't she just let me leave.  
"Jace Lightwood but everyone calls me stunningly attractive or love crumpet." Um ok then. He's so arrogant I think I'm doing everyone a favour.  
"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I'm sorry for Jace his arrogants is going to get him killed one day." Oh you have no idea.  
"Well I must go find my friend talk to you guys later." And by friend I mean I have to go find and set up a kill room.

_*tmi*_  
I want to go home but Jace won't leave. It's been like 5 hours of dancing and drinking. I have been hit on way too many times tonight. That warlock Magnus kind of introduced was cute I would have let him hit on me. There's something about his reddy brown hair or his teeth. They look normal at first but if you really look you can see that they have a small tint of red and are very sharp. I guess that's his mark like Magnus's eyes. He wasn't as fancy as Magnus he wore plan black pants and a light purple shirt. What am I thinking Simon oh angle if he was here and could read my mind he would be pissed. I have to leave now. I have to go find Jace.  
"Iz have you seen Jace?" Alec I thought he left.  
"No I'm looking for him to take him home." He's looking around suddenly his head stopped moving.  
"Found him." Shit he's on the bar. I thought only drink girls did that.  
"I grab one leg you grab the other we will pull him down." That's a best plan that we can think of so we do it.  
"Look I'm flying." Jace smells like gin and a lot of it.  
"We need to go Jace." Why does he do this why does he give us that drunk puppy look.  
"No mom I don't want to." Even really drunk he's still a smart ass.  
"Now Jace." Alec is really mad at him I can't blame him.  
"Just pick him up." Alec picks him up like a baby. He falls asleep on Alec's shoulder and we leave.


End file.
